Tripp (Video Game)
Tripp is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. He was the leader of the Prescott community prior to its destruction. He kept everything in order through non-dictatorial means, and the result of his work was a community that worked together to survive. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Tripp's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was a lover of vehicles, given his attachment to his truck. It is also possible he lived in or near the location of Prescott prior to its construction. Post-Apocalypse Sometime during the apocalypse, he helped create the town of Prescott, becoming the leader. He also encountered Clementine, who passed through sometime before meeting Javier. At some point, he formed a romantic relationship with Eleanor, the settlement's doctor, though they ultimately split up sometime before Javier's arrival Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Tripp is first seen guarding the town of Prescott, manning the gate when Javier and Clementine appear. He provided covering fire until the pair could kill enough walkers so he could let them in. He briefly chastised Francine for riding through on a horse only for her to laugh him off, then introduced himself to Javier while also remarked at Clementine having come there before. Some time later, he heard a gunshot coming from Conrad's bar. Coming to investigate, he found Eli dead and Clementine holding a gun. He then takes her and Javier (Determinant) to a holding cell. If Javier didn't cover for Clementine, Tripp allows him to roam around town, promising him a ride to the junkyard tomorrow. If Javier chooses to go with Tripp and not Eleanor (Determinant), the pair are seen in a van discussing whether Tripp is jealous that Eleanor likes him over Tripp. Once they reach the junkyard, Tripp helps him kill the walkers trying to harm Javier's family. Once they are safe, he comments on how unusually well the rescue went only for his suspicions to prove correct as a hostile group open fire on them. Mariana dead and Kate wounded, Tripp pleads with Javier to fall back to Prescott. Regardless of Javier's choice, Tripp flees to the town with the others, bar Clementine (who stays behind anyway to hold the group off). "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Tripp is seen once again at Prescott making minor repairs to his modified vehicle. He remarks to Javier about the situation with Kate and how Gabe tried to help only to run off before letting the man search around. He later appears atop the wall, ordering Javier and Gabe to get back into the town as the same hostile group, the New Frontier, approach the settlement in numerous trucks. The group wants Javier to surrender himself to them, but Tripp refuses to give into their demands, deterring them with his assault rifle while attempting to convince the others to stand against them. Regardless of Javier's choice, Tripp opens fire when a captured Francine is killed. The town under a heavy assault, Tripp determines the area lost, telling Javier to get his family and prepare to leave while he holds off attackers despite the tear gas filling the air. He soon returns in his vehicle, telling Javier to head east where they will regroup, leaving the town of Prescott behind. They drive for several miles before briefly stopping, confident no one followed them. While resting, Tripp and the others try to console Conrad about Francine's death only for the man to grow violent towards Javier, blaming him for her death. Gabe's attempts to intervene by brandishing his pistol prompts Tripp to order the boy to cease his threat, supported by the others. Once everything is stable, Tripp decides they should continue towards Richmond as a new place to live, driving through the night. "Above The Law" TBA "Thicker Than Water" Tripp will appear in this episode. "From The Gallows" Tripp will appear in this episode if he did not die in Thicker Than Water. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Tripp has killed: *Badger (Determinant) *At least one unnamed member of the New Frontier. *Numerous counts of zombies. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Unnamed New Frontier soldier *Joan (Caused) *Javier García (Caused) *Eleanor (Indirectly Caused) After being captured by the New Frontier, Joan forces Javier to choose between Ava and Tripp, allowing one of them to live while the other dies. If Tripp is chosen, Joan betrays Javier by ordering one of her soldiers to shoot Tripp, despite Javier choosing to spare him. Javier attempts to speak up, but is promptly cut off as Tripp is shot in the neck. Tripp is later seen writhing on the ground as he bleeds to death. Non-Canon Deaths If Javier fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for Tripp to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a game over. Javier will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Tripp can die. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Everyone Non-Canon Tunnel.png|Killed by walkers. Relationships Javier García Tripp had a mostly stable relationship with Javier. While initially wary of him being a stranger in his community, Tripp learned to trust him after meeting his family and took his views in great stock such as trusting how he felt about Paul Monroe being trustworthy. This trust eventually led to Tripp allowing him to be the de facto leader of their group after Prescott's demise. If Javier maintains a positive relationship with Tripp, then the latter will come to him with his worries concerning Eleanor. He will express relief when Javier returns safely from being captured by Joan, and will demonstrate his loyalty by joining him in the final confrontation with Joan. However, if Javier killed Conrad in Ties That Bind - Part 2, his relationship with Javier becomes increasingly strained, as during an argument with Gabe in Thicker Than Water, Gabe accidentally reveals Conrad's cause of death out loud, which leads to Tripp angrily lashing out at Javier for killing his best friend, despite Javier reasoning that he would've killed Clementine and Gabe. He then sternly tells him to never talk to him ever again. If Javier chooses for Ava to be saved and killed Conrad, Tripp will express disgust towards Javier and call him a backstabber. Conrad Tripp and Conrad were great friends during the apocalyptic years. Tripp allowed the man to run a bar in Prescott and trusted him to make maintenance repairs and wield an assault rifle. Tripp confronted Conrad after Francine's death, caring for him as a dear friend. If Conrad was killed by Javier, (Determinant) Tripp will exhibit extreme frustration and remorse for the loss of his friend, displaying the extent Tripp cared for him. In episode four, if Conrad was killed by Javier, Tripp will learn of this and tell the latter to never speak to him again. Clementine Tripp and Clementine had a mostly neutral relationship. While Tripp distrusted her due to her volatile act in killing Eli, Tripp passed it off due to her still being a child. He trusted her enough to let her return to Prescott and rescued her from walkers. However, he was prone to become verbally aggressive towards her and - if Conrad wasn't killed - (Determinant) he has little qualm with using her as a hostage. Eleanor Tripp and Eleanor were once extremely close to one another, even being in a romantic relationship. However, this died down and they became friends. Though Tripp still harbors feelings for her. Eli While Tripp and Eli's relationship wasn't explored in detail, remarks from Tripp infer that he didn't particular like the man or trust him due to his unreliable nature when it came to securing supplies. However, he did not wish the man dead, still viewing him as a valuable member of the community. Paul "Jesus" Monroe While Tripp was initially distrustful of Jesus, he had a change of heart as time went on. The pair soon held a mostly neutral relationship, sharing the common goal of reaching Richmond. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" *"From the Gallows" (Determinant) Trivia * Tripp is the first non-hostile community leader encountered in the video game. *Tripp to be the fourth community leader overall, after Crawford Oberson, William Carver, and Norma. *Out of the four, he is the only determined character. Category:Prescott Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Leaders Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Determinant